Kawaii!
by AmberFox and Lyell
Summary: After a moment of Meditaiton, Gaara's life is about to make a change. A BIG change! Half the story is Naru/Hina. But the rest involves some very cute Biju accesories...


**Kawaii! By Lyell**

(Alright people! It's been a while, Hasn't it? Here's another little one-shot. But this time it's about Gaara and his siblings! I think I was jumped up on a sugar-high when I thought this up. Especially the bit about Hinata and… NO! Must. Not. Put. In. Spoiler!! Aaaaah!

Anyway. Enjoy another of Lyell's fics. Personally, I have no idea where these come from anyway…)

Discalmer: I don't own anything. Big Giant Duh!

Sabaku no Gaara was sitting in a light corner of his room meditating, like he did every afternoon when he wasn't on a mission or combating assassins out to kill him. But, thankfully, they had been few and far between recently. Maybe it was due the fact that quality assassins were getting expensive nowadays. As their number had dropped over the years the other surviving assassins had, thankfully, decided to up their prices. They could afford to…  
Suddenly Gaara felt a tingle pass all the way through his body. Blinking to himself Gaara realised it could be one of three things.  
One: Shukaku wanted him to kill something. Fat chance he was going to do that!  
Two: He needed to go to the bathroom.  
Or Three: He needed to fart.

Gaara blinked to himself again. The silence was only broken by the random twittering of some bird in a tree outside in the Sabaku family estate. There was something wrong. Terribly wrong. All Gaara was met with was silence and the sound of wind. It took the young insomniac a moment to piece together everything and decide what was wrong.  
It was quiet.  
Too quiet.  
At the very mention of killing Shukaku would be roaring and screaming with approval and bloodlust. When Gaara had thought of farting he had expected the demon to be killing himself with laughter and teasing him no end. But that had never come.

Gaara shut his eyes and inhaled and exhaled rhythmically.  
One… Two… One… Two…  
In… Out… In… Out…  
Hhaaaaaaaa…

Then he began to concentrate on that evil little Tanuki he knew was somewhere in the back of his head. 'Shukaku? _Shukaku_?' Nothing. '_SHUKAKU_?!' Nothing at all.  
Gaara bolted up, mentally screaming for the demon. As he did so, something warm, large and heavy slid off his lap and crept behind him. Gaara turned his head to watch it go, sweat starting to appear on his forehead.  
It was the end of a very large tail.  
Gaara's gaze slowly followed the twitching appendage to its root, his coccyx. Slowly he turned to face forward, breathing heavily, the mantra 'This is not happening. This is not happening. This is _not_ _happening_…' repeating itself over and over again in the poor boys overheating brain.

Gaara shut his eyes again and began to try calm himself. He was never one prone to overreacting. There were always two options. Squish it or ignore it.  
One… Two… One… Two…  
In… Out… In… Out…  
Hhaaaaaaaa…

Gaara looked at his hands, they seemed perfectly normal. Good. Now the rest of him… Looking down Gaara found there was nothing different about the way he was dressed. Oh good, Shukaku hadn't dressed him up again… Long story…  
Now for the- crap! It was still there! The… _tail_… was still there!  
Okay, Gaara. Don't panic. Don't panic… …What was that?  
…Something had twitched…  
…Something on top of his head…  
Gaara hesitantly raised his two hands and felt the top of his head. Two large silky triangles met his fingers. After a moment to feel the length of the two appendages and to positively determine that they were indeed attached to nerves on his head, he slowly dropped his hands to his sides.

Okay, no panicking. _NO_ panicking…  
One… Two… One… Two…  
In… Out… In… Out  
Hhaaaaaaaa…

Gaara looked down. They were still there…  
Okay, Gaara. _Now_ you can panic…  
One… Two… One… Two…  
In… Out… In… Out…  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!"

Tamari and Kankurou both leapt up the stairs from the couch where they had been watching telly and barged into Gaara's room, weapons raised only to see a large Tanuki tail fly out the window. The siblings rushed over to the windowsill to follow the red haired be-tailed blur rushing over Sunagakure rooftops.  
OoOoO

A certain blond youth yawned and made his way to the door on a stormy night, 9 orange tipped golden fox tails thrashing angrily behind him. The clock on his dressing table had told him it was 4:30 in the morning. Normally he wouldn't have been able to get up this early without being bribed out of bed, but someone was pounding on his door like crazy and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to give them a piece of his mind…  
When Naruto opened the door he was pushed out the way as a young soaking stranger barged in, shut the door behind him and bent over, breathing heavily.  
"Hey?" Naruto put a hand on his wheezing guests shoulder. "Huh! G-Gaara?!" Gaara looked up at Naruto as the exhausted Suna boy collapsed on the floor, back against the door. "What's going on?"  
"I don't know!" Gaara's voice shook with the unusual stress and unshed tears.  
"IwasmeditatingthenwhenIopenedmyeyesthishappenedandthenI-"  
"Okay, okay." Naruto soothed, "One thing at a time, ne? First lets get you dry. C'mon." grabbing a wet arm he helped Gaara up and steered him to the bathroom. "I haven't got any hot running water at the moment, but I bet you're sick of water, huh? He grinned. Gaara gave a shaky grin back as Naruto left him in the bathroom with a few towels and went to get a spare pair of pyjamas for Gaara to change into.

"So you travelled all the way from Sunagakure?" Naruto asked, pouring Gaara another cup of coco. They were in Naruto's small kitchenette, seated on tall stools with the single kitchen light on and Gaara couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious in his new baby blue pyjamas with fuzzy chicks and ducklings printed on them. The rain could still be heard from outside and the time had become undeterminable. Gaara nodded as he stared into the filling cup. They had just been over the story and for some strange reason Gaara found he couldn't focus anymore. Even on the odd high seat, everything was starting to get a bit blurry.  
Snapping his head up and forcing himself to concentrate, Gaara looked Naruto in the face and asked. "So? You haven't told me why you suddenly posses 9 tails, Uzumaki Naruto."  
Naruto gave a large grin. "Just call me Naruto, okay? Or Naruto-kun if you insist, like fuzzy brows does."  
"You are avoiding the question, Uzu… Naruto-kun." Gaara pointed out as he took a sip of coco.  
"Well…" Naruto scratched one of the large gold and black tipped fox ears on top of his head. "You know Kyuubi attacked Kanoha, right?" Gaara nodded. "To get rid of him, Yondaime Hokage sealed him in a kid."  
"You?"  
"Me." Naruto ran his hand through his hair nervously but still kept the grin on his face. "So now you know."  
"That explains where father got the idea, but it doesn't explain why we both have animal appendages." Gaara pointed out, not at all fazed by the new information. He had suspected something. Naruto _had_ used henge to make a giant toad a giant 9 tailed fox…  
Naruto shrugged. "Sakkashinryo no jutsu is the only thing Tsunade obaa-chan said she could think of." (Author/Artist's Divine Will no jutsu)  
"What?"  
"Never mind." Naruto waved it off. "How did you find me anyway? I'm sure I didn't tell you where I live…"  
Gaara looked a little uncomfortable. "… I could… smell you."  
"Smell me?"  
"Amongst other things… Sweat, cut grass, sun, and the almost overwhelming scent of Ramen." Gaara said with a sigh, finding it harder and harder to keep focused.  
"It's raining." The blond looked out the window at the brewed clouds and rain.  
"So?"  
Naruto laughed. "Jeeze, you've got one strong nose."  
Gaara found himself smirking as he pointed out. "Or you really need a…" Suddenly Gaara couldn't control his mouth and he yawned. "…bath." Gaara was suddenly bolt awake and staring in fright at the wall behind Naruto covering his popped ears.  
"What's wrong?" Naruto turned to look at the wall behind him then, finding nothing, turned back to Gaara.  
The poor boy looked like is eyes were going to jump out of his head. "…What… did I just _do_?"  
Naruto looked thoroughly confused. "Uh… You… Yawned?" He hazarded.  
"Yawned?" He whispered to himself, scarcely believing such a thing could happen.  
"Yeah. You do it when you're brain needs more oxygen, or something. That's what Sakura-chan says. C'mon." Naruto finished his coco and got up.  
"Where?"  
"To bed." Naruto said like it was the dumbest question in history. "You're tired, right? That's what yawning means." And he switched off the light and, with his amazing new night vision, dragged Gaara to his messy bedroom.  
"Uh…?" Gaara stared down at the unmade mattress as Naruto left him to sit on the bed and went to find something.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Naruto rambled as he searched the floor, under the bed and in the closet in a blur, "I've never had someone sleep over before so we're gonna have to share the bed." finally finding what he was looking for and throwing something on the mattress. "Here." Gaara held up a tattered, but obviously much loved, teddy as Naruto jumped into the other side of the bed and snuggled under the covers with a bunny.  
Gaara looked around the dark room in bemusement before looking down at the figure next to him. "Naruto-kun?"  
"Yeah, Gaara?"  
"Um… What do I do?"  
Naruto turned over to look at him, eyes glowing red in the scant light. "Huh? Oh… just… lie back and… meditate, ya know?"  
'Meditate. Right. That's something I can do…' Gaara hadn't realised it until now but he was suddenly feeling very much alone and venerable. It was quiet in his head. There was no sinister chuckling or demands of blood or even the dark weight of someone always looking over his shoulder, waiting for an opening, or the evil whisperings in his ears that he had come to ignore over the years. It's funny how you don't miss something until it's gone. Squeezing his teary eyes shut and forcing himself to breath deeply, Gaara lay down under the covers and curled up into a ball, hugging his teddy and willingly succumbed to natural sleep for the first time.  
OoOoO

BANG BANG! BANG BANG!  
"Aaah!" Naruto bolted from the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. As he groaned to himself the banging on his door stopped. "Coming, coming!" He yelled as he jumped up and, with only a fleeting glance to the still sleeping figure curled up in the bed, ran to the door.  
"Should we knock again?" The blond quartered pigtailed girl asked the much older blond woman accompanying her and her purple grease painted brother just as sounds came from the other side of the door.  
"Yeah?" Someone called from inside. "Who's it?"  
"Oi Naruto!" Tsunade called. "Open up!"  
"Nuh uh!" Naruto said from his side. "No way. What'd yah want?"  
"What?! Naruto?! This is that stupid blond brat's place?" Kankurou asked Tamari.  
"Hey!" The door violently swung open and Kankurou found himself suspended in the air by the neck, being held up by tails that belonged to a growling fox boy.  
"Naruto!" Tsunade chided.  
"Okay, okay. Jeeze, obaa-chan." Naruto sighed and dropped the older boy with a thump before letting them in.  
"Naruto, we'll talk about… _them_… later." Naruto turned to look at his tails as Tsunade pointed them out, before turning and paying attention. "But this is very important: Do you know where Sabaku no Gaara is?"  
Naruto scratched his head harmlessly as he answered. "Oh, yeah. Sure."  
Everyone blinked as Naruto gave them a knowing grin. "Well?! Where?!" Tamari demanded.  
"He's in my room catching up on some well needed z's." The trio barged past the boy and into his bedroom where Gaara was still sleeping.  
"He's… sleeping?" Kankurou got Karasu to poke the bed before approaching. Tsunade tisked and walked right over and pulled the covers off in a fluid movement.  
"Awwww." Tamari and Tsuande cooed as the boys looked at them like they were mental. There Gaara was, curled up in a snug ball with his tail wrapped around him like an extra blanket as he hugged a teddy.  
"He's _just_ sleeping." Kankurou pointed out with a huff. '_Women_.'  
"So? No evil killer sand of doom?" Tamari asked Naruto.  
"Nope. But if you listen really carefully, Gaara makes little squeaky sounds when he breaths in."  
"Huuh." As Tamari carefully sat down and leant over to listen and Kankurou got over the fact they weren't dead, Tsunade took Naruto out to talk to him in the small living room.

"You have to go back to your team today, Naruto." She told him.  
"Nani?! Why?!"  
"It's your duty as a shinobi to train and take missions." Tsunade told him firmly. "I've had a word with Kakashi so while I figure this out, you have to continue training." Naruto crossed his arms with a huff. "Hey." The Hokage continued with a softer tone. "They'll have to find out somehow. Better you tell them now instead of some Oto or Akatsuki member later on." Naruto sighed and silently resigned himself to his fate. "Good." The old lady patted his head before leaving.  
Naruto pouted a bit before remembering he had guests. "Hey. You guys can stay as long as you want." He told Tamari and Kankurou as he stuck his head round the door, "I'm just going out for a wash, k?" holding up a towel.  
"Why don't you wash in here?" Kankurou asked, indicating the bathroom door across from them.  
"Heh," Naruto scratched his head again then, hands behind his head told them. "the landlord won't fix the hot water, so I've been sneaking into the ladies bathhouse."  
"Why the ladies?" Tamari asked, eyebrow raised. 'Is Naruto's famous hentai teachers rubbing off on him?'  
"It's the only one open at this time." Naruto shrugged before turning to walk out, only pausing to wave goodbye.  
"He didn't even shut the door. Idiot." Kankurou muttered as he got up from the bed to inspect the apartment, having gotten bored with Tamari cooing and awing over Gaara.  
OoOoO

Hyuuga Hinata sighed as she leant back and enjoyed the hot water, cool folded towel on her head. She had always been a little self-conscious when she bathed in one of the main houses baths. Many of the clan found it easier to look _through_ the wall instead of knocking to find out if someone was already inside. After finding one of her younger cousins standing outside her bath door with a bright red face, Hinata resolved to use the public baths as much as possible.  
It was early morning so no one was in sight and the room was nice and quiet. Sinking down further into the water she amused herself with blowing water bubbles and giggled when they popped on her nose.

Suddenly there was the sound of bare running feet and a white and orange blur jumped into the air screaming. "WHOOHOO!"  
'Aaaaaah!' Hinata ducked further under the water in shock and watched as the water surge splashed her forehead and she blinked to try to see the intruder jumping up and down in the water, splashing every which way.  
"Hahahaha! Whooo! Yeah!"  
'Oh crap!' Hinata's eyes grew. 'It's Naruto-kun!'  
"Haha!" Naruto gave one last jump before submerging completely in the water.  
Hinata quickly jumped out of the water in case Naruto saw her. She wasn't naked or anything, being too shy to go naked even in an empty public bath, but her towel was wet and it sorta stuck to her _bits_. Maybe it was because of the awkwardly wet towel or the smooth tiled floor or maybe it was her haste or the combination of all three that Hinata found herself slipping.  
"Eek!" Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and twisted, unsure she would catch herself before she brained herself on the solid floor. When the blow didn't come she hazarded a peek around. Something or _something's_ were holding her up. As she tilted her head to see better she realised that they were like golden furry orange tipped octopus tentacles, only with no teeth lined suckers…  
"Hinata…?" The girl felt herself being positioned so the person talking to her could see her better.  
Hinata found herself looking into Naruto's soggy but brightly confused face. 'Eeek!'  
"What are you doing here?" His ears perked forward and he tilted his face in a classic 'cute puzzled animal' look.  
Hinata went bright red. "Uh… T-th-this is the g-girls… umm…"  
"Oh yeah." Naruto scratched his head as Hinata was gently put down on the tile and the furry tentacles retreated into the water.  
"Umm…N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata found herself fiddling with her fingers, trying not to look down at Naruto who was, probably, naked in the water.  
"Huh?"  
"Uh… W-what are… umm…"  
"Oh! _These_?" Naruto let two of three of his tails break the surface before sinking back into the lovely water.  
That wasn't what she was going to ask but Hinata went a little pink because she just noticed that they came from Naruto's rear and that had her thinking about his butt. "Hai…"  
"Well… I can't exactly show you but they're sorta… um…" Naruto scratched his head and gave her an embarrassed look he didn't use very often. "Attached."  
"L-like a, um, bloodline?" She guessed.  
"Yeah!" Naruto smiled, glad Hinata had thought up a half plausible excuse for him. "Something like that."  
Hinata nodded her head and shyly looked down at herself, trying not to blush. 'Must... Not… Think… Of... Naruto-kun's…' Blush 'Toosh…'  
Hinata heard water move and forced herself not to look as Naruto swam closer to the side and looked up at her. "You okay, Hinata?" Hinata violently nodded as she shuffled away. "Matta Hinata." The girl stopped, convinced that she had been hearing things, and turned her head to look at Naruto's smiling face. "Don't leave yet, ne? You just got here."  
Hinata went bright red and started stuttering like crazy as Naruto climbed out of the pool next to her. '_Gods_!'  
Naruto thankfully, depending on your point of view, had a soaking wet towel wrapped around his waist with which the 9 golden tails poked out of from underneath. After shaking himself off, with one hand firmly on the towel, he sat down on the side next to her and continued like nothing had ever happened. "I only got these," He moved his tails further from the water. "yesterday morning."  
"So th-that's why you, um, w-weren't at practice?" Hinata asked as she slid back into the pool in the hopes of getting warm again as she would never leave if Naruto didn't want her to.  
"Yeah. I had to go to Obaa-chan to get these checked out."  
"Th-they, um, they're t-tail's, right?"  
"Yep!"  
'_Kawaii_…'  
OoOoO

"What a dump!" Kankurou exclaimed as he stood in the middle of Naruto's floor.  
"Shut up, dolt!" Temari hissed as she shut Naruto's bedroom door as quietly as possible with a full paper bin under one arm.  
"Why do we have to clear up anyway?"  
"Would you rather live in a dump until Gaara woke up, or would you rather make the experience a little more enjoyable without having to step over piles of dirty washing?"  
"They make good foot rests."  
'_Guys_!' Temari growled. "Just get up and help me, or I swear…"  
"Okay, okay! Don't get your strings in a knot, jeeze!" Kankurou muttered as he bent to pick up some random rubbish from the floor that could be clothing.  
"Just dump all the clothes in this." Temari held out a black bag and Kankurou reached across to grab it.  
"I know these are rank, but you're not gonna dump all this guys clothes, are you?"  
"_No_!" Temari hissed. "When we're through we'll dump all the clothes on the floor, sort them by colour…"  
Her conscious brother snorted. "Why bother? It's all Orange anyway."  
"Shut up." Temari snapped as she made her way to the trash bin, which was starting to overflow.  
"What's with you?" Kankurou asked as he bunged more clothes in the bag.  
Temari sighed before dumping her trash load and stretching, making the bones in her neck and arm click before turning to Kankurou and hissing, her voice getting gradually louder as she worked off some steam. "Nothing! We've just travelled from Suna chasing after our psycho brother non-stop for a four days and nights, worried like crazy that a homicidal sand demon was taking over his body and not slept for the entire journey in case said homicidal monster decides to turn around and destroy Suna. Then we find out all is okay and dandy as Gaara really hasn't gone crazy and is now sleeping in the next room while _we're_ cleaning up the apartment we might be having to stay in for a while!"  
Kankurou followed her example and stretched to. Before huffing. "I get it. You're tired and pissed. So quit taking it out on me will ya…"  
But Tamari wasn't through. "I thought we were Sunagakure shinobi? Not house cleaners!" She exclaimed as she did her best to storm through the junk. Both nin suddenly froze as they heard shuffling on the other side of the closed door.  
"Shhhhhh!" Kankurou gently put his bag down and he and his sister quietly made there way to the door, softly opening it as quietly as they possibly could to poke their heads into the room and find out if certain death awaited them.

Gaara shifted under the covers again as his sibling cautiously crept over to the bed. Kankurou looked at Temari. "Do you think…"  
"Kankurou? Temari?" Both siblings jumped out of their skins as Gaara turned his drowsy head to look up at them.  
"Hey." Temari, the braver of the two, said softly as she came closer so Gaara could see her better, closely followed by Kankurou.  
"Wha…?" Gaara looked from one of his siblings to the other. He had never felt so warm or relaxed in his entire life and the fact they were both there made him… Happy.  
"Go back to sleep, kid." Kankurou said gruffly as he ruffled Gaara's hair.  
"You've got a lot to catch up on." Tamari added. Gaara gave them both a sleepy smile before turning back to sleep with a small grin.  
Tamari and Kankurou both watched Gaara with baited breath for a second before releasing it in relief.  
"I'll go to the Hokage and get another message sent to Suna. You watch him." The puppet user grunted as he straightened out and made his way to the door.  
Temari nodded before realising... "Wait… Damn you Kankurou! I'm not cleaning up this place all by myself, you bastard!"  
Kankurou laughed to himself as he had his puppets already over his shoulder and ran out the door.  
"Come back here, teme!" Temari roared as she chased after him.  
In the bed Gaara's smile got a little bigger.  
OoOoO

"Oh crap! We're gonna be late!"  
"… I-I'm sure w-we won't, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed like crazy, grimly clutched Naruto's shoulders as he ran over the rooftops. Normally Hinata wouldn't be holding Naruto's shoulders and if it wasn't for the fact that she was riding on his back, she wouldn't even consider it. Well… maybe in her _dreams_.  
Naruto leapt over a large divide between shops and ended up running on all fours. "You might be right, Hinata. We might _just_ make it!" The fox boy grinned to himself. "And we'll never be later than baka Kakashi-sensei!"  
Hinata felt herself blushing even more and decided to bury her head in his back. "I-I'm s-so sorry."  
"It's not your fault your shoes fell in, Hinata-chan." Naruto laughed. Said shoes were hanging from Hinata's unused hand. They had been having a great time, in his opinion. They had discussed Raman, weird jutsu names and even made up a few silly ones themselves as they had a water fight while shouting out weird splashing techniques. Apparently gentle fist was a superior water fight style in a pool.  
It was a good thing Hinata was such a great listener. Too bad she was so shy. But he had helped her out today. She had even laughed when he tried to dive in daft positions. Not giggled but _laughed_. She really did have a nice laugh, one he would like to hear more often…  
"Uh… N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata looked around not sure whether to interrupt Naruto's thinking. He looked so cute…  
"Huh?" Naruto then realised they were jumping through trees instead of in town.  
"Um…"  
"We're almost there, Hinata-chan." He smiled back at her as the clearing the teams were designated to meet came into view.

The four rookie teams and their sensei were all assembled in the clearing as the Hokage instructed them the day before. The only reason Kakashi was there on time was because the Godaime told him the meeting time was two hours before it actually was. And the only reason Gai's team was there, even if they weren't in the teams the Godaime requested, was because Gai found out and couldn't help but drop in to heckle Kakashi.  
Kiba leant against a tree beside his friend Shino, who seemed to be in a very in depth conversation with a tree beetle. The silence was disturbed by Akamaru barking.  
"Eh, Akamaru?" Kiba knelt by his companion and petted him as the dog growled.  
"What did he say?" Chouji asked as he finished his crisps seated on a nearby rock with his team.  
"Is Naruto finally coming?" Sakura asked seated on the ground between her sensei and Susuke. Without Naruto to take her mind off the Uchiha prodigy's coldness, Sakura felt down…  
Kiba stood up and dusted his shorts. "Something's coming. Whether it's Naruto or not, it's hard to say. Hinata is positively with it though."  
"What's it smell like, Kiba?" Kurenai asked as she got up from her place beside her own teams tree.  
Kiba put his nose to the wind. "Ramen-"  
"That's Naruto then." Sakura interrupted.  
"Shhhh!" The teachers scolded her.  
Kiba continued as if nothing had happened, his face showing concentration. "Cut grass, wind, pine trees, charcoal and…" The dog boy floundered with the last scent.  
"Kitsune." Kakashi interrupted after finishing his own sniff. The other teachers looked at Kakashi in shock. "When was the last time any of us smelt charcoal and kitsune?"  
All the sensei got out their weapons and stood with Kakashi to face the threat. "Whatever happens," Asuma said seriously to the moving genin. "if it's what we think it is, then run."  
"Don't Stop." Gai put in. "Run And Tell The Hokage."  
"Hai." The group promised as the crashing of branches was heard and the sensei took their battle stations.  
"EH, SAKURA-CHAN!? BAKA KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" Out of the trees an orange figure bounded into the clearing, hollering his greeting at the top of his lungs.  
"Eh? Naruto?!" The entire group sweat-dropped as Naruto jogged up to them with the shy Hinata peering around his shoulder.  
'Oh yeah. I forgot.' Kakashi shrugged to himself and carelessly whipped out his book.  
"Haha! Sorry we're late, we had a huge water fight and…"  
"LIAR!" Sakura yelled, pointing a finger. "Hinata-chan would never get into a water fight with _you_!"  
Naruto's fox ears folded back and his tails thrashed in annoyance. Still reading, Kakashi casually grabbed one and gave it a yank.  
"Aaaaaaaah!" Naruto did a little dance and threw Hinata into the air as he turned on his sensei, growing as he bit the offending arm. Kurenai caught Hinata as Kakashi tried to get Naruto off him.

An angry voice boomed through the forest, making everyone jump. "NARUTO!! WHERE ARE YOU, BRAT?!" The struggle stopped as Naruto perked is ears to hear someone's angry aura storm closer.  
"Kuso!" Naruto zipped behind Hinata and Kurenai and hid. 'Everyone wants me today!'  
"HEY, NARUTO!?" The shouting came nearer and the ground began to shake.  
'What have I done recently?' Naruto wondered as he tried to hide in his tails and behind Kurenai's leg at the same time.  
"HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD LAUGH, GAKI!" The voice came closer as Kakashi got up to dust himself off and maybe wrap an extra bandage around his sore arm. Jiraiya came storming into the clearing, an aura of death hung around him. "'CAUSE IT'S GONNA BE YOUR LAST! Hey? You guys seen Naruto? That little shit put joke soap in the woman's bath! Those poor woman were covered in black marks!" Jiraiya let out a sob. "And now I can't get any research done!"  
"By 'research' you mean peeping, huh?" Sakura muttered.  
Naruto let out a giggle from behind Kurenai, which attracted Jiraiya. "THERE YOU ARE!"  
"Aaaah!" Naruto jumped clear, only to be caught when Jiraiya leapt forward and grabbed hold of his tails. "Ack!"  
"There you are you little shit!" Jiraiya cried as he held Naruto up like a struggling fish.  
"Leggo of my tails, Ero-sennin!" Naruto thrashed, trying to turn as bite the pervert.  
'_Tails_?' "Ack!" Jiraiya dropped Naruto onto the dirt like a hot brick and jumped back.  
"Kuso." Naruto rubbed his rear as his friends all came round to examine him.  
"Naruto-kun?" Lee bent down to poke a tail with his finger and Kiba and Akamaru had Naruto's attention as he tried to fend off their noses.  
"What have you been doing to yourself, dobe?" Sasuke and Sakura were also bent down and they were inspecting the nearest tail.  
"I-it's…" Everyone turned to the blushing Hinata, who Kurenai let down, for the stuttered explanation. "N-Naruto-kun's, um… B-blodline limit."  
"Yeah!" Naruto said letting his tails wave and his ears to twitch.  
"So this was why you weren't at practice yesterday?" Sakura questioned.  
"You look weird." Ino said as she moved a tail with her foot.  
Naruto looked up at the teachers while, unknowingly, catching everyone's attention with his twitching ears. '_Kawaii_!' Hinata bent down, as she was behind him, trying to get a better look at them.  
Hinata gave them a tweak as they flicked. "Huh?" Naruto looked up and behind him to see her pink face as his ears began to flick back and forward, incredibly cutely. The cuteness was too much for the poor girl and for the first time the shy Hyuuga heiress suffered something only the most rabid of fan-girls experienced. The sickness that every person with fan-girls diligently pray and sacrifice to the gods never to be subjected to…

The Sqwee Mega Glomph!

The ultimate disease that will make the most sane and responsible of girls suddenly start to foam at the mouth and cause them to randomly attack anything cute in their way! Beware! There is _no_ cure!

"_Eeee_! _Kawaii_!!" Glomph!  
"Eh! Hinata!" Naruto panicked as Hinata suddenly had him in a chokehold and was scratching the top of his head furiously. "Hinata…" His struggles slowed and finally ceased as the scratching got to him and he began to give a low purr.  
"Wow, Hinata." Everyone came closer to watch the weird display. Everyone except Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji and, oddly enough, Shino, who didn't want to go anywhere _near_ a rabid fan-girl. Even if she _was_ Naruto's. She wasn't at the foaming stage as she had caught him unawares but it still was serious. It could be _contagious_…

Getting an idea Kiba crept forward and began to scratch Naruto's stomach under is tracksuit top, making his leg start to thump.  
"Hehe!" Jiraiya giggled to himself, '_Gold_!' and began to frantically write ideas in his notebook of perversion.  
Naruto opened an eye as he directed a glare to the randy fairy. "Oi. Ero-sennin. You aren't going to put Hinata-chan in that dirty book, are you?"  
The kids all turned to Jiraiya as he only giggled some more and turned away to keep writing away from prying eyes.  
"Ero-sennin!" Five of Naruto's tails lit up with little blue balls of fire and shot them towards the old man, who dodged them easily.  
Jiraiya waved his notebook towards Naruto, mockingly. "Thanks to you, I've got some fresh ideas for a new book! Haha!"  
Naruto growled as he got up from Hinata's blissful embrace, "Teme!" and lunged and Jiraiya who dodged and held the book away from Naruto as the boy jumped around him and he pulled it away each time Naruto came close.  
"You'll never get it!" Jiraiya jeered.  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled for her misbehaving team mate to stop.  
"Arf Arf!" Akamaru barked in excitement.  
"Bakayarou!" Naruto yelled as he made another jump but ended up tripping. As he brought his hands forward to cushion his fall, Naruto grabbed hold of Jiraiya's pants.

RRRRRIIIIIIPPP!

'_Oh, shit.' _

"YOU'RE DEAD, BRAT!"  
"Oh shit!" Naruto found himself about-facing and running as fast as he could, on all fours as it would waste valuable life saving time to get up, with a very angry pants-less sennin behind him. Naruto put the cloth in his mouth to help free his hand for running and made a break for it down the path leading from the clearing.  
Or he would of if it wasn't for a little, or rather large, obstruction coming up the path to see how everything was going. This obstruction was exactly what Naruto needed and he quickly ducked behind her as Jiraiya came to a screeching halt in front of them.  
"Jiraya!" Tsunade shrieked in surprise and gaped as her team mate dug his feet into the dirt to stop himself ploughing into her.  
The poor mans face went red with embarrassment, then white with fear of what she would do to him after the initial shock as he tried to cover himself with his coat.  
"Tsunade-sama? Ehhh!?" Shizune peeked behind her mistress to see why she had stopped then began to splutter at the sight in front of them.  
The sound of the poor girls brain melting snapped Tsunade out of it and she, careful to look at the sky, growled. "I'm going to count One to Ten. One, Two, Ten!"  
"_Eeep_!" Poof! And Jiraiya was gone.  
Naruto began to giggle nervously behind Tsunade and, without a second glance, the woman bent down and pulled Naruto out from behind her and held him up for inspection just as his friends came running round the corner to find out what had happened to make Jiraiya stop yelling.  
The poor fox boy found himself face to face with a stoic Tsunade and he nervously grinned and subconsciously wagged his tails and flatten his ears in embarrassment. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, un-amused.  
Suddenly there was a battle cry of, "_Eeeeeee! Kawaiii!_" and Hinata, not having got over her rabid fan-girl affliction just yet, tackled Naruto in mid air and smothered him in hugs and even went as far as to kiss his head as she was overloaded by Naruto's absolute cuteness.  
"I think that's punishment enough…" Tsunade muttered as she turned around and walked away. Being a world-renowned medi-nin she had seen it all. Maybe not _that_ bad, but still pretty close…  
The girls in the group, knowing there would be no way in the nine gates of Hell that they would ever be able to pry Hinata away from Naruto without knocking her out - and even then they would need a crowbar - steered the men away so that Hinata could ride out and relish the small burst of insanity.

Shizune giggled as she followed Tsunade out of the forest and back into town. "What is it?" The older woman sighed, tired of having heard her apprentice giggle for the past 5 minutes. When there was no reply, Tsunade looked over to Shizune and demanded more firmly. "Tell me."  
"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune had covered her mouth with both hands and was red, with embarrassment or mirth was undecided. "I saw you looking! He was _Huge_-"  
"Ack!" Tsunade turned bright red and ran all the way to the Hokage tower, covering her blushing face as her apprentice found she had to sit down because she realised she could no longer breath she was laughing so hard.  
OoOoO

2 Days later Gaara stretched and yawned, something he wasn't use to doing just yet.  
"Hey, sleepy." Temari smiled as she sat beside the bed, having heard him move. "You getting up?"  
Garra blinked sleepily as he shuffled under the covers, not wanting to. "Don't wanna." He muttered. Logically he knew that he had to get up _sometime_, just not now.  
"Aww. _Tough_!" Temari's grin got bigger as she threw the covers off then put them back on in one smooth movement. Gaara looked her in shock as she laughed and did it again. "Come on! Get up!" She jeered.  
"Ack!" Gaara squealed as he scrambled out of the bed and made a break for the door.  
"Too slow!" His big sister crowed as she threw the covers over him and lifted them up. Gaara's kicking legs were all Kankurou could see as Temari, still grinning like a tiger, hefted the struggling bundle into Naruto's small kitchen and set it on the empty chair. "Tada! Gaara a 'la blanket!"  
"At least it'll taste better than most of your other nuclear waste." Kankurou muttered as Gaara's messed head popped out the top of the blanket to see the spread before him.  
"Hey!" Naruto grinned from his side of the table. Miraculously the older Sabaku children, with the use of respected weapons and grisly threats, had convinced him that - just that once - Reman was not a suitable breakfast food. They had whipped up a spread of fried egg, tomatoes, sausages, rice, fish, pancakes, waffles and other breakfast foods. It was a little wonder the table could support it all! But Kankurou and Naruto were helping, by eating everything, and there were still some dishes on the counter tops.

As Gaara tucked into his first ever proper breakfast he looked over to his big brother and best friend, who were arguing good naturedly while Temari fried up something else greasy, and asked. "Why were there pictures?"  
"Pictures?" Naruto looked confused while Kankurou laughed.  
"Baka. Those were dreams. I hope your first one was a good one."  
Gaara blushed a little and nodded as he continued eating.

The End!

(And Tsunade never did find out how the jutsu happened. Hehehe! Don't worry, it wore off gradually. But lets just say that Gaara suddenly developed a fan following when he got home and Naruto had grown a love for cat toys and had never felt so indulged in his life! Lucky Hinata-chan!)


End file.
